


Altered Reality

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Tony develops amnesia.





	Altered Reality

ALTERED REALITY

Author's Notes: I have NO idea how amnesia works or the manner in which a person gets his memory back. So if the manner I use sounds incorrect, trust me, it is. I'm flying by the seat of my pants here. I am not sure how Abby got her hippo, but I read a fan fic on another site and I liked their story of how Abby acquired Bert. I liked it so much I am using it here. The story is called "A Gift of a Hippo' at fanfiction.net, written by pygmymuse. Thanks for your unwitting contribution to my story.

 

There had to have been about 50 stairs and he had hit every one of them judging from the bruises on his chest, back, arms and legs and the huge bleeding gash on his head.

Tony had started down the stairs after the suspect, but had quickly lost his footing on the icy stairs. He tumbled to the bottom, which was where he lay, unconscious and bleeding, when Kate caught up to him.

Kate immediately bent down beside him to check his pulse and finding is was strong, fished in her pocket for her cell phone. She relayed their position and Tony's condition to Gibbs so that they could focus on getting the bad guy. She would take care of her partner. She then called 9-1-1.

Tony opened his eyes in the ER, but had to clue as to how he had gotten there or why he was there. He tried to sit up and was met with aching muscles and a throbbing headache. He lay back down.

There were two men outside his door. One was yelling to come into the room, gray haired about 50 years of age. There was another man who was shorter, salt and pepper hair, he could make out an accent and this man looked to be 10 to 15 years older than the first. The younger man was pointing to him and seemed to be saying the same words over and over again. The nurse relented and finally let Gibbs and Ducky into the room with Tony.

"Tony, I...." Gibbs started.

"Who are you? I don't know you." Tony said, scooting back in the bed, as far as he could away from the men.

"Anthony, my boy...."

"I asked you a question." Tony demanded. "Who are you?" Tony repeated, still looking confused. "Who is Anthony?"

"Oh, my!" The older man declared. "He hit his head harder than we thought."

Tony was beginning to wonder if he was speaking out loud. "I am talking to you. Who are you and who is Anthony?"

"I am Doctor Donald Mallard, Ducky." Ducky explained. "I am Medical Examiner at NCIS." Ducky paused. "You are Special Agent Anthony Marco DiNozzo, Tony for short. You also work for NCIS."

Tony just looked at Ducky, confused.

"The man who just left is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's your boss. He has gone to get the doctor." Ducky explained. He spied Tony's ID laying on a table in the room and offered it to Tony for his inspection. "That, my dear boy, is you."

Tony took the ID in one hand and put his other hand to his head. His headache had returned with a vengeance and his body ached. He wanted nothing more than to sleep. The man staring back at him meant nothing to him. The image brought back no memories and he laid it on the bed.

"That's me?" Tony asked, innocently.

Ducky nodded and smiled, reassuringly.

"What happened to me?" 

"It is my understanding, Tony, that you fell down a long flight of stairs hitting your head, several times, and bruising up your body."

Tony nodded. "I can testify to the bruising." He rubbed his chest.

By this time Tony's doctor, Dr. Loren Jones and Gibbs had returned to the room. Tony was sitting up in bed, but showed no recognition of Gibbs.

"Agent DiNozzo, I'm Dr. Jones." The doctor walked up to her patient and began to examine his head and eyes. "I need to shine a light in your eyes and I need to check to see if you have any bumps on your head." 

The doctor completed her examination in moments and stepped back. "Your head still hurting?"

Tony nodded.

"Scale of 1 to 10?"

"A 9." Tony replied. 

The doctor nodded. "I'll make sure you get something for pain shortly. We will move your out of here to a quiet room. I want to observe you, at least overnight." The doctor paused. "This is not something for you to be too concerned about. There is just a small amount of swelling on your brain. When it goes down the memory problem will most go away, most likely." She patted his arm. "You rest, the pain medicine is on the way. I need to go and talk to your friends for a moment."

"I don't know them."

Dr. Jones nodded. She had talked to Gibbs briefly on the way to Tony's room. "I know. But they know you. They brought you in."

Dr. Jones met with Ducky and Gibbs down the hall from Tony's room. "Agent DiNozzo has suffered a severe concussion. He has swelling on his brain. He...It's good he's awake. That means the swelling is no too serious right now. That will have to be monitored closely. I am ordering CT scans every hour. We need to keep a very close eye on this swelling. Also, his ribs aren't broken, but he has 2 cracked ones."

"He's usually not this cooperative, Doc." Gibbs said, pacing. "He hasn't flirted with any of the nurses. He hasn't begged you to go home. It's not at all like him. He HATES hospitals."

Gibbs turned and looked through the glass at Tony. He was talking to one of the nurses who seemed to be taking his blood pressure. She then ran her hands over his chest, checking his ribs. Tony was smiling and talking to her, but he didn't seem to be flirting.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo has sustained a head injury. It will take a time for him to return to normal. It will take time for him to remember." 

Gibbs nodded and pulled out his phone. He needed to call Kate, Tim and Abby and update them.

 

Chapter 2

"Amnesia?" Kate asked. She could hear the squad room, it was practically buzzing with the news, ever since Gibbs had called.

Tim nodded. "How could Tony not be...Tony?"

"He'll be fine, Tim, he'll remember. We'll get him back." Kate said, reassuring him. But she flashed back to The scene, to Tony lying at the base of the stairs. Blood pouring from his head wound. She remembered that no matter what she had said, what she had done, he had not opened his eyes.

Abby came bounding up the stairs. "Amnesia, he can't have amnesia Kate. He can't, Tim. There is no way. He didn't remember Gibbs! He didn't remember Ducky! Unbelievable!!"

Kate shook her head. "He didn't. Ducky showed him his own ID. He didn't recognize the photo."

"So, what is going to happen now?" Abby asked wringing her hands. "I mean...."

Kate nodded. "Gibbs said they were going to keep him overnight. But it could be for longer than that."

"Tony is not going to like that." Tim retorted.

"He hasn't complained about it yet." Kate said, she was shocked when Gibbs first told her.

"Really!" Abby asked, shocked. "He may have to stay DAYS in the hospital and he hasn't complained?"

Kate shook her head. "Not from what Gibbs said."

"I need Bert!" Abby said looking around, forgetting she was not in her lab. "Where's Bert?"

"We can go see him right?" Abby asked. She was already heading for the elevator to go get her purse and coat.

"Abby, I...." Kate was about to say 'I don't know' when her phone rang. She snatched it up.

"Hello, Ducky."

Tim stared and Abby came back. They both stood listening to Kate's part of the conversation.

"Okay." Kate said, nodding.

"Okay." Kate said, again.

"We will. He's...he's going to be Okay isn't he?" Kate listened for a moment after she asked her question and nodded again. She then hang up.

Kate sighed. "Tony has a severe concussion. There is swelling on his brain and he has a hairline skull fracture. He is going to stay for at least 3 days. And he is not complaining about it." Kate shook her head. "We can go and see him tomorrow."

 

CHAPTER 3

Kate, Tim and Abby entered the room together. Tony looked like, well Tony, except for the huge white bandage wrapped around his head and the bruises which stood out on his chest. He was asleep when they came in and Gibbs, who had spent the night at his bedside, and looked it, woke Tony up.

Tony moaned and opened his eyes. He looked at his visitors, it was obvious he did not recognize them all, but he kept staring at Kate.

Tim and Abby introduced themselves, with no recognition on Tony's part. Then Kate introduced herself.

"You were with me." Tony stated.

"Where?" Kate asked.

Tony shook his head. "I don't know, but you were there." Tony took Kate's hand and held it. "Kate, right? You helped me. Thank you."

Kate nodded and smiled at him. She wasn't sure, but she assumed he meant this latest incident.

"Yeah, it was you. I didn't see you, but I recognize your voice." Tony said. He squeezed her hand and then let go.

Kate looked up at Gibbs and Ducky. Gibbs motioned for her to come with him. They both stood outside the room.

"What is he talking about?" Gibbs asked.

Kate shook her head. "I don't' know. I...I talked to him when he was lying at the bottom of the stairs. I tried to stop the bleeding. He didn't open his eyes."

"Maybe that's it. Maybe THAT is what he is remembering."

Kate smiled. "Oh, I hope so. I would take anything at this point."

Kate and Gibbs then re-entered the room.

Tony looked at Kate. "It wasn't you, was it? I'm sorry. I thought sure I remembered something."

Kate walked up to the bed again. "It was me. I didn't see you fall. I didn't get there until afterwards. But I did talk to you the whole time. I knelt down beside you and tried to stop the bleeding. I just wanted you to know you weren't alone. You never opened your eyes the whole time."

Tony smiled at her. "So, I am remembering."

Kate loved Tony's smile. She smiled back. "It seems so."

If Tony recognized Tim and Abby, he gave no sign. He did smile when he was introduced to Abby, but it was more like the bemused expression he had had on his face when Gibbs had introduced him to Abby his first day on the job.

Abby had fought the urge to hug him, for two reasons. First, she didn't want to hurt him. Second, she didn't want to scare him.

Tony spent 3 more days at the hospital. The swelling went down and at the end of the three days, Tony went home. Well, to his second home, Gibbs' house.

 

CHAPTER 4

"I have your room all ready for you." Gibbs said as he opened the door and let Tony into the house. Tony still didn't show any signs of recognizing him and Gibbs was very concerned. He hoped bringing Tony here would jog his memory.

"My room?" Tony asked, looking around. It was obvious to Gibbs that Tony had no idea where 'his room' might be. "I don't have my own place?" Though when Tony thought about it, he had no idea where 'his place' might be.

"You have a penchant for trouble and you stay with me sometimes because of it." Gibbs explained. "And yes, you do have an apartment. I wanted to get you settled in here first. Then we will go by and get you some clothes."

"I think, Gibbs. It would be better if I went home, wherever that is." Tony said, looking around the sparsely furnished, basic living room. "I wouldn't want to disturb your boat-building or your bourbon-drinking."

The statement stopped Gibbs in his tracks. "What?!" He hadn't, intentionally, mentioned anything about his life. The little personal things that he felt Tony might remember first. He had advised the team to follow his lead. That way, whenever Tony 'remembered' something, it would be HIS memory.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tony looked at Gibbs innocently.

"No, not at all." Gibbs reassured. "Just repeat what you said."

"I said I wouldn't want to disturb your boat-building or your bourbon-drinking." Tony repeated.

"You remembered." Gibbs said doing something very un-Gibbs-like, he hugged Tony. He then put both hands to Tony face and smiled broadly. He then dropped his hands quickly.

Tony dropped to the sofa. He was a little confused by what Gibbs had just done. Gibbs didn't seem like an emotional-touchy-feely guy. 

Tony stifled a yawn with his hand. "I don't understand. What do boats and bourbon have to do with anything?"

"You always tell me that those are my hobbies." Gibbs explained.

Tony still didn't really understand, but he nodded anyway. "I'm tired, Agent Gibbs." Tony said, standing and stretching. "Do you mind if I...."

"No, and call me Gibbs..." Gibbs said, shaking his head. "..come on. I'll show you the room." Gibbs took him to the room and showed him where the bathroom was also. He showed him where the linen closet was and told him to help himself to whatever he could find to eat in the kitchen.

Tony nodded and yawned again. He went into the room and opened the bag Gibbs had put on the bed. He pulled out a pair of pajamas and a t-shirt. The t-shirt said Ohio State. He felt like that should mean something to him, but he didn't know why. He put on the pants and shirt, taking off his street clothes and draping them over a chair in the room. He scrubbed his hand over his face. 

Tony was glad he had, at least, remembered his own name in the hospital. He didn't remember his childhood, if his parents were alive or who they were or if he had any siblings. The doctors told him that it would come. But Tony was realizing that he must not have been a very patient man because the waiting was driving him crazy.

Tony pulled back the covers and crawled into bed. He was asleep in minutes. Tony woke up a couple of hours later, in pain. He groaned loudly and held his chest. The bruises were gone, but his ribs were still sore. Luckily he had not broken any, but cracked ribs seemed just as painful.

"Tony, what is it? What's wrong?" Gibbs said coming into the room. He knelt down on the floor beside the bed, despite his injured knee.

"Chest..." Tony groaned. "...my ribs."

Gibbs was a little disturbed by this new Tony. He had seen, since the amnesia, that the mask had disappeared. Tony was much more open. More upfront with things. It was really strange though, this Tony didn't talk constantly. He didn't make movie references. He wasn't a smart-ass.

Tony moaned, bringing Gibbs out of his ravine. "9-1-1, hospital."

"You missed your medicine, Tony. Let's try the pain medicine. I'll get Ducky over here to look you over." Gibbs said, reaching for the phone.

"Call 9-1-1." Tony moaned, he was sweating now. He closed his eyes against the pain.

"You don't like hospitals." Gibbs said, explaining his actions.

Tony opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Something about your childhood. I don't know what. You don't talk about it." Gibbs said as Ducky answered. He got up off his knees and sat on the side of the bed.

Ducky arrived 20 minutes later. By the time he got there though the pain had eased considerably, enough for Tony to sleep.

"Sorry, Duck." Gibbs said, talking about the sleeping form on the bed. "You were on your way and...."

"That is quite alright, Jethro. I would have wanted to check him out anyway. I need to see if his ribs are still stable. I will examine him while he sleeps. It will be easier for him, much less painful." Ducky said sitting down on the bed. He pushed Tony's shirt up and did a thorough and deep probing of Tony's ribs.

Gibbs sat quietly during the exam, waiting for Ducky to finish.

"He's ribs are stable. I would guess the pain just got too intense for him because he missed getting his pain medicine on schedule. He must get his pain medicine on schedule..." Ducky stressed. "...even if you have to wake him up to do it. Pain is a funny thing that way. It reaches a certain point, it is very hard to ease." He pulled Tony's shirt down and covered him up with the blanket.

Tony woke up a couple of hours later. His pain was controlled and he actually felt pretty good. His head wasn't even hurting.

"Boss."

"Yeah, Tony." Gibbs said, trilled Tony had called him Boss. That was one of the little details Tony seemed to remember on his own.

Tony looked at Gibbs, he was smiling broadly. "You've been smiling a lot for a man who doesn't smile much."

"You called me, Boss, Tony." Gibbs explained. "You're remembering."

"That's good." Tony replied. "What can I get to eat around here?"

"I don't keep much in the fridge. I'll order something." Gibbs said, picking up the phone. "What do you want?" Gibbs looked at him expectantly.

"I think you are expecting me to remember something here. Obviously, I have a favorite, something, Boss, Gibbs. But I don't know what it is." Tony said shaking his head.

"I want you to remember, Tony. Obviously I do. But I don't want to push you. I am not trying to push you." Gibbs sat down on the bed, beside Tony. "Every time you do remember something...well it makes me hopeful."

Tony nodded his understanding and Gibbs ordered Tony's favorite pizza, hoping to jog a memory.

 

CHAPTER 5

Gibbs realized being in his home was not all that was needed. So, after a week he decided to take Tony into work with him. Gibbs had used some of his accrued time off to stay with Tony since his accident. This was his first day back to work. Kate and Tim had been reassigned to other teams until Gibbs returned. So, today was their first day back on the team also.

The elevator dinged and Gibbs and Tony stepped off. Gibbs breathed an internal sigh of relief. He was glad to be back. It felt right. The ride over had been uneventful. Tony had remembered none of the city scenery. He had remembered nothing of the Naval Yard. Being in the building had triggered nothing for him either, except when he got to his own desk. He paused for a moment. 

"This is mine right?" Tony asked, pointing to his own desk.

Gibbs smiled.

"Okay, I got something right, you're smiling." Tony observed. "So this is my desk.

Gibbs nodded.

Tony went and sat down. He started randomly opening drawers pens, pencils, office supplies, nothing there. He then opened another drawer and stopped. There was a gray metal box in the drawer. He took it out. It was locked.

"Gibbs, would you know where the key is to this?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded. He recognized the box as the one containing his medals and citations. He produced the key, it was on Tony's key ring with his car keys and he opened the box.

Tony sat quietly looking at the medals. He asked. "Why would I hold your medals in my desk?"

Gibbs turned and walked to his desk. He opened a drawer and took out a similar sized and colored box. "Because I keep yours." Gibbs opened box and inside were 3 velvet cases. He picked up the first case and opened it. He handed it to Tony. 

"Bravery above and beyond the call of duty." Tony read. Tony handed the medal back to Gibbs and Gibbs put it take in the box. 

"The other two are for the same thing." Gibbs said as Tony took out the other two boxes and opened them up.

Tony put the boxes back into the lock box. "I'm sorry. I don't remember." Tony said shaking his head. He put his head in his hands. 

Gibbs put his hand to the back of Tony's neck. Tony cringed. He didn't know why. But he then relaxed almost instantly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You are trying to remember, Tony. I know you are."

Tony opened another drawer, shoved in the back was a supply of plastic forks in a large plastic bag. Tony smiled, shaking his head. "Kate."

Gibbs looked at him confused.

"Kate throws away the forks when she orders Chinese." Tony explained.

Gibbs nodded. He knew this to be a fact because he had seen her do it himself. She loved to torture Tony that way.

Gibbs patted Tony on the back. "See, you're remembering."

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Don't tell her about those." Tony shoved the forks back into the drawer and closed it.

Gibbs nodded and smiled.

Tim and Kate showed up at this time. They did a double take and stopped in their tracks, seeing Tony sitting at his desk. 

Tim was the first to speak. "Good to see you, Tony. Glad you're back."

"Aww, you missed me, Probie." Tony said.

McGee turned and looked at him, mouth open. 

"What?!" Tony asked.

"You called me Probie." Tim answered.

"Yeah, you're a probationary agent." Tony answered.

"I'm glad you're remembering me." McGee said.

"Glad you're back, DiNozzo." Kate said putting her coat and purse away at her desk.

Tony smiled at her. Aside from the thing about the forks, he didn't remember anything else.

"Let's go see Abby, Tony." Gibbs said after inspection of the contents of Tony's desk produced no more memories.

Tony looked at him for just a moment.

"Goth girl." Gibbs added.

Tony nodded. He thought she was someone special to him, but he didn't exactly know why. Tony walked into the lab with the same bemused look on his face he had seen her a few days ago. He braced himself, but he was not sure why.

Abby turned and ran to Gibbs throwing herself into his arms when she saw him. "I'm so glad you're back, Gibbs. It has been a really long, boring week."

Abby let go of Gibbs. She noticed Tony was no longer standing beside him. He had wandered over and had picked up Bert. She walked over to him and took Bert out of his hands. "Nobody touches Bert." She squeezed him and put him back in his accustomed place.

Tony was unphased. "I gave you Bert. It was in New Orleans, a convention. I was working...not here...I don't know where." Tony smiled. "I finally figured it out...Bertram...my alias. You named him after...me, but you didn't know it was not my name at the time."

Abby nodded, tears streaming down her face. She hugged Tony tight. Tighter than she had hugged anybody before. "You remember me. I love Bert. He's the best present ever, Tony."

Tony smiled. "I could never forget my Goth Girl. And I never told you, but Bert didn't come with his spiked collar. I stole it off a bulldog in the gift shop and put it on Bert. It just seemed to fit better. It fit you."

Abby released Tony. She fingered the collar. "I always wondered where the collar came from. I couldn't imagine Bert had came that way."

Abby hugged Tony again, another monster hug. "I've missed you so much. I know you don't remember everything, but you will. Give it time." Abby whispered in his ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Tony whispered back.

Abby released Tony again. "I have work to do. You too scoot." Abby said smiling as she wiped her eyes and turned back to her computer screen.

"Where to now, Boss?" Tony said.

"Autopsy." Gibbs said. He was thrilled at Abby's and Tony's interaction. He was so glad Tony was coming back to him. Even if it took months and it was only bits and pieces at a time. He would take it.

Ducky looked up when the doors slid open. He smiled when he saw Tony.

"Anthony, my dear boy, good to see you again." Ducky said, stopping his work.

"Hello, Ducky." Tony replied.

"So, Jethro, is your little field trip jogging Tony's memory?" Ducky asked.

"A little bit, he's remembering some things. He's not doing bad." Gibbs stated.

Ducky nodded. "This reminds me of a time when I was a child. A neighborhood boy, a friend of mine was hit...." Ducky was starting to get animated, pointing to his head. 

Tony seemed to have wondered off and was looking around the room. "Gerald. I wanted to see him."

"Anthony, Gerald no longer works here. He may never come back to work here, his injuries. He has a lot of physical therapy to go through yet."

Tony looked at Ducky, confused. He opened his mouth go speak, but didn't know what to say.

"Mr. Palmer is here now. Jimmy Palmer, he is my new intern, medical student. He is a good lad." Ducky reflected. "A little misguided at times, perhaps...."

"Ducky." Gibbs said, bringing Ducky back to the present.

"Oh, yes." Ducky invited Tony to sit on one of tables and he hoped up on one. "I assume you would like me to examine the boy while you are here."

"Yes, I would, Ducky." Gibbs agreed.

Ducky concluded his exam in moments. "Anthony, your ribs are healing well. The bump on your head has gone down. Your bruises have disappeared. You still need to take your meds though. You winced when I probed your ribs, so they are still sore."

Tony hopped down off the table and buttoned his shirt. He nodded at Ducky's results. "Ducky, what happened to the boy from your childhood?"

"It ended well, my boy, he remembered all except the incident itself. It took him a year, though." Ducky noted Tony's expression and spoke again. "It will not take you that long, Anthony. You have started remembering sooner than he did." Ducky patted Tony's shoulder reassuringly. 

Tony looked at Ducky and Palmer in turn. "I'm trying. I really am." Tony then shook his head.

"I know, Tony." Palmer said. "And I didn't take offense. I know you and Gerald are good friends. He's a really good guy from what Dr. Mallard says. I know you want to remember, just give yourself time. It'll come."

Ducky nodded. "I echo Mr. Palmer's sentiments. Give it time, Anthony."

Tony nodded and he and Gibbs left Autopsy.

 

CHAPTER 6

Tony leaned back against the wall of the elevator after he and Gibbs entered and the doors closed. Tony scrubbed his hand over his face. He sighed heavily.

Gibbs reached over and flipped the switch to stop the elevator function. "What is it, Tony?"

"It was supposed to help. I know it was, but it didn't." Tony said, agitated.

"Tony...." Gibbs started.

Tony continued as if Gibbs had not spoke. "I thought it would. I mean, you told me I spend 70% of my time here. I...I'm supposed to remember. I should remember." Tony slammed his fist hard against the wall of the elevator. The elevator shook. "I...I just want to remember." He looked Gibbs in the eye. "Do you know what it feels like to see yourself in the mirror and not know it's you?" 

Tony's voice was shaking and he dropped his gaze to the floor. "This whole week I...I have been standing looking at myself. Looking in your bathroom mirror and wandering who the hell it is I am staring at. I think, 'I don't know that guy. Who the hell is he?'"

Realizing what he said, Tony backtracks. "I know 'who' I am. I know my name is Anthony DiNozzo. What I don't know is what he's all about. Who is the person behind the name?" By the time Tony finished his speech, his voice was shaking.

Hearing Tony talk like this broke Gibbs' heart. Gibbs had no idea what it was like to look into the mirror and not recognize the person staring back at you. He knew Tony was terrified, terrified he would never remember. Gibbs also knew, was very determined, in fact, that Tony would remember. He owed it to Tony as his friend and his partner to have his six. In this case, that meant helping Tony to return to his former self. 

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. 'I can't believe I want the old Tony back.' Gibbs thought.

"What?" Tony asked, seeing Gibbs smile.

Gibbs then enveloped Tony in a quick hug, a very un-Gibbs-like move. Tony stood still for just a second before he hugged Gibbs back. "I will help you through this, Tony, no matter how long it takes. You will remember. You will. I promise you that. I will never let you down. I have never lied to you before."

It was like a switch was flipped in Tony's brain. He didn't get a flood of memories. But he got a pretty good onslaught. He stepped back from Gibbs and smiled. The spark and mischief had returned to his eyes. The last statement Gibbs had made to him brought it back. He had depended on Gibbs before. He knew he could trust Gibbs, explicitly. He trusted Gibbs as much as he believed that the sun would rise in the morning.

"I know you have my six, Boss. I never doubted that, and I never doubted you." Tony replied.

Gibbs smiled. "I knew I would get you back."

"Where did I go?" Tony replied.

"Smart-ass." Gibbs said, smacking Tony, lightly, on the back of the head.

"Oww." Tony yelped, rubbing the back of his head. "I could have a relapse." Tony insisted. "It happens, you know."

Gibbs flipped the switch to resume operation and then hit the button for the third floor. His phone rang, he grabbed his phone on the second one. He listened for a moment and then hung up.

Tony looked at him expectantly. "Dead Marine, Norfolk. Get Tim and Kate and meet me at the car." Gibbs stated and exited the elevator on the third floor.

"On it, Boss." Tony said, heading towards the bullpen.

THE END

End Notes: I know it seems like Tony got his memory back really quick. He did, but I think it could happen. (At least it does on the soaps.) (A reliable, true, source. I know.) But I didn't want to drag this thing out too long. I didn't want to overdramatize it and make it all soap-opery. (Is that even a word?)

Also, just so you know, Tony is not going back to work immediately. He is there to observe. He would need to be cleared through some sort of psychological evaluation to return to regular duty. Plus, Gibbs wants him somewhere he can keep an eye on him.  
Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
